


Steal Yo' Girl

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: felicity agrees to a threesome with her boyfriend cooper and a girl he met on tinder... things don’t go according to his plans





	

Why was she even here? Oh, right her boyfriend convinced her that it would be a good idea to go to a hotel, meet a girl he met on Tinder, and have a threesome. She was really regretting the day that she came out to him as bisexual. He kept mentioning these lesbian fantasies he had and well she finally got fed up with hearing about it and said yes. She shouldn’t have because he immediately sprang her with this girl, Sara, as if he had been planning this already.

In the hotel room, she sat on the bed, crossing her arms and making her leather squeak.

“You look so pissed,” he muttered.

“I always look pissed,” she mumbled.

It was kind of true, she had a terrible habit of looking like she was about to murder someone, but it might have just been the pale makeup, piercings, black hair, and even darker clothes.

“Relax,” Cooper said, leaning in to kiss her right below the ear.

He knew that was a weak spot of hers and she was having one of it at the moment. She swatted him away and scooted a little further away.

“Well, you better relax when Sara gets here.”

Felicity pouted. She was nineteen freaking years old and pouting in the middle of a bed in a crappy Motel 8. This was not the best way to start a night involving a threesome.

There was a knock at the door. She sat up a little straighter and removed the pout from her lips. Cooper opened the door, letting in a very cute young lady. She must have been a year or so older than her, blonde hair, and the brightest smile. Sara was not what she had expected. She didn’t really know what she was expecting, but an adorable blonde in a black dress, denim jacket, and sneakers was not it.

“Hi, I’m Sara,” she said, walking past Cooper and settling down beside her.

She hoped that she didn’t look as uncomfortable as she felt. “Felicity,” she held her hand out for Sara and immediately felt awkward.

Sara shook her hand anyway and gave her a little laugh.

“What’s the plan?” she asked, letting her gaze linger on Felicity before looking to Cooper.

“I want to watch you two together,” he looked so smug as he said it.

Sara nodded and then turned back to her. “Do you want to do that? Let him watch us?”

She let out a shaky breath, but shrugged.

“C’mon it shouldn’t be too hard for a couple lesbos,” Cooper said.

Well, now Felicity was just mad and embarrassed.

Sara laughed bitterly, “So, that’s your game?” she asked, standing up, “First of all, you don’t deserve to even look at us clothed, you sick pervert,” she said.

She nodded along with her, but she was tired of sitting down there and letting Cooper walk all over her. He wanted her to do this and she had been willing to try, but this was enough.

“I told you before, Cooper, stop labeling me as things that I’m not. I’m not a lesbian, I’m bisexual,” she said, “And I’m not your girlfriend… I’m leaving with Sara.”

Sara smirked.

“What?” he grabbed onto her.

“Don’t touch me,” she spat, tugging back her arm.

She hauled her hand back and slapped him across the face. Sara led the way out of the parking lot and towards her car.

“I don’t know why I let him talk me into this,” she shook her head, “I never let him pull that shit.”

“Maybe you were just looking for something new,” Sara shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe,” she sighed and shook her head, “All I know is that I let him walk all over me once and it’s never going to happen again.”

“Let’s get outta here,” Sara said, unlocking the car.

“You’re actually letting me leave with you?” she blinked a couple times.

“Uh yeah, I’m not going to leave a pretty girl stranded out here.”

Felicity didn’t wait another moment. She climbed into the car and buckled up. Her gaze moved to Sara as she drove them away from the motel. Sara really was beautiful and she was more than happy to be spending her time with a sweet young woman instead of her disgusting ex-boyfriend. She knew the sadness would hit eventually; she and Cooper had been together for awhile now, but at least she could enjoy the night. Let herself have some fun with Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i had to stop myself because this was totally going to go into the smut place and i was trying to be good.


End file.
